dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Handyman/Guides
General Notes and requisites * Handyman is a relatively hard profession to level and is not recommended for beginners. * Other professions whose services you will need to craft breeding items: Alchemist, Farmer, Miner, Lumberjack Roadmap * Easiest DIY recipes vary based on your level. i.g. keys are the best for lower levels who cannot easily gather breeding item materials, and they sell for quite a bit. * Make yourself available as much as possible to craft keys for clients * Usefulness of keys for your leveling will depend on the prices for their resources on your specific server * You can also craft Mangers, less cumbersome, but more resource-consuming. * You can do, one per day, the repeateble quest Charge! to win 5 Handyman Scrolls if you have mounts to trade. Level 1-9 ;Keys * Kardorim's Crypt Key Breeding Items * Ash Slapper * Ash Manger * Ash Lightning Thrower * Ash Drinking Trough Level 10-19 * Sponge Mob Lightning Thrower * Famished Sunflower Drinking Trough ; Breeding Items ; Keys * Field Dungeon Keys Notes/Suggestions Keys are a massive grind, but they are by far easier since both mats can be gathered in one area. The breeding items, while giving much more exp, require more mats from all corners of the world. Keys will also sell for more and more often since there is only one field key, whereas the breeding items have much, much better counterparts that can be crafted later so they are obsolete. ***Corrected up to this point, information below is still outdated*** Level 20-39 ; Drinking Troughs * Drinking Trough in Maple/Bamboo (you'll need 11,180 Maple Wood/Bamboo Wood) ; Keys (expensive) * Kitsoune Dungeon Key * Pandikaze Dungeon Key * Scaraleaf Dungeon Key * Ancestral Domain Key * 2 and 3 slots recipes still give you experience. If you find those easier, you can still use those to level your handymen. Level 40-59 ;Drinking Troughs * Drinking Trough in Wild-cherry wood/Yew (you'll need 12800 Cherry Wood/Yew Wood, which is quite expensive) ;Other/Keys * Prism of Conquest(From Handyman Lv 40) * Blop Dungeon Key (From Handyman Lv 40) * Firefoux Dungeon Key (From Handyman Lv 60) * Kwakwa's Nest Key (From Handyman Lv 60) You will need a team of Hunters to drop the Bird Meat ** needed to craft this key * 2, 3 and 4 slots recipes still give you experience. If you find those easier, you can still use those to level your handymen. Level 60-79 ; Drinking Troughs * Drinking Trough in Ebony/Hornbeam (you'll need 11,400 Ebony Wood/Hornbeam Wood, which is quite expensive) ; Other/Keys * Continue with Prism of Conquest * Continue with Kwakwa's Nest Key * Firefoux Dungeon Key * 3,4 and 5 slots recipes still give you experience. If you find those easier, you can still use those to level your handymen. Level 80-100 ; Drinking Troughs * Drinking Trough in Dark Bamboo (you'll need 13,840 Dark Bamboo Wood) ; Other/Keys * Continue with Prism of Conquest * Continue with Kwakwa's Nest Key * Continue with Firefoux Dungeon Key Category:Guides